Pachirisu's First Love
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: PMD. Pachirisu has feelings for Marill, but is worried that he does not feel the same way. She seeks help from the most love struck Pokemon she knows: Oshawott and Eevee. Marill reads a poem written by Pachirisu, and his whole world changes. When Eevee and Pachirisu get kidnapped by Team AWD, it is up to Oshawott and Marill to get them back.
1. Confessing the Crush

**I don't own Pokémon. I can claim Mountain Pass Town, Thomas, and Hannah. You know the drill. Third story in the series. Oshawott and Eevee share the spotlight with an uprising couple. Enjoy!**

**Pidove: (reading loudly from a cue card) DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT SUPERDAIKENKI'S MYSTERY DUNGEON STORY! A PMD STORY WITH ORIGINALITY!**

**That was great, Pidove. A little quieter next time. Please?**

**Pidove: (salutes) No promises! **

**Chapter 1: Confessing the Crush**

Welcome to the world of Mystery Dungeon! This is the land of talking, society-forming Pokémon. In the mountain range town of Mountain Pass Town, there was a Guild: the Poké Pals Guild. Run by Team Poké Pals, it housed many apprentice Pokémon. Who were these Pokémon? Well, the Guild's apprentices consisted of: Excadrill, Minccino, Spoink, Azurill, Tepig, Pidove, Snivy, Marill, Pachirisu, and everyone's favorite Pokémon couple, Oshawott and Eevee. Together, Oshawott and Eevee had faced many hardships, but together, they always came out on top. However, in the Guild, a new love was about to blossom.

"Okay, everyone! Dinner is ready!" Spoink announced.

"ALRIGHT!" the other Pokémon cheered.

"Let's go, Eevee," Oshawott said to his true love. Eevee nodded in response and the twosome went into the mess hall; tails entwined and hearts in sync. They were so deeply in love and so adorable. Everyone else went in. Oshawott and Eevee sat down next to each other.

Marill sat down. To his left was Azurill, and to his right, an uncharacteristically quiet Pachirisu. She managed to find her voice and greet, "H-hi, Marill."

"Hey, Pachirisu!" Marill greeted with a smile. Pachirisu blushed and smiled shyly.

"I wonder what's gotten into Pachirisu," Excadrill whispered to Spoink.

"Maybe she's sick," Spoink whispered back.

Pachirisu, not hearing the whispers, giggled nervously and held her enormous (relative to body mass), fluffy tail in her paws.

Meanwhile, down the table, Oshawott had split a Pecha Berry perfectly in half. Eevee commented on that, saying, "How you cut these berries so perfectly, I will never know. You're so skilled!"

"Why, thank you," Oshawott chuckled and kissed Eevee's nose.

"Ahem!" Chimchar, Guild Master Piplup's right hand Pokémon, cleared his throat and grabbed the attention of the apprentices of the Guild. "I would just like to acknowledge the fact that it has now been three months since Darkrai's arrest!"

"Yes!" Minccino cheered.

"Yay!" Spoink agreed in cheer.

"We won't have to worry about a world of darkness for a long time," Excadrill grunted in satisfaction.

"Here, Azurill, you can have my apple," Marill gave his extra apple to his baby brother.

"Thanks, big bro!" Azurill thanked his brother joyfully.

_I love how he always treats his brother so nicely and always knows what is good for him. Maybe he'll treat me like that one day, _Pachirisu thought hopefully.

"Pachirisu?" Minccino called out her roommate's name.

"Are you okay?" Marill asked her with genuine concern.

"I, uh, I…" Pachirisu stuttered softly. Her blush had grown even redder. Marill was actually worried about her! He was so thoughtful. It made her squirrely little heart melt.

"Why don't you just have some of the soup I made?" Spoink suggested. Pachirisu nodded subtly and began to eat the soup.

"I have a trick I want to show everyone!" Pidove announced and hopped on the table. He ate a Blast Seed and flames started spewing out his beak. Marill hugged his brother protectively incase of an accident. As did Oshawott with Eevee. Pachirisu just hugged her tail and pretended it was Marill. When the flames died out, no Pokémon was injured in any way. To accentuate this, Pidove said, "See? No harm done!"

"I'm not hungry," Pachirisu got up and went into her room. Minccino and Eevee followed their roommate to see what was wrong. They found her cuddling with her tail and papers scattered around her hay bed.

"Pachirisu, are you okay? You've been acting weird lately," Eevee inquired, worried about her friend.

"I don't know how you do it, Eevee," Pachirisu sniffled. "Oshawott is head-over-heels, run-around-the-world-twice in love with you."

"Huh?" Eevee tilted her head.

Minccino picked up one of the papers and recited, "'Marill's voice is like a breath of fresh air'? 'Rubbery tail and an adorable smile'?"

"Have you figured it out? I have a crush on Marill," Pachirisu got to the point. "I'm lovesick. His heart is the cure."

"And you're upset because you want him to notice you," Eevee concluded. "And you've been writing poems about him?" Her roommate nodded.

"He's so good to his brother. He has a maternal instinct at such a young age. Plus, he's really cute!" Pachirisu oozed at the thought of Marill. "I'm a hopeless romantic…"

"More like hopeful! Just tell him you like him!" Minccino encouraged.

"No! I don't want to freak him out!" Pachirisu protested.

"Give him a poem," a voice said at the doorway. The three females turned around to see Oshawott and Tepig.

"Oshawott!" Eevee smiled with pure, unbridled delight.

"Hi, Tepig!" Minccino greeted joyfully.

"You should give him one of your poems," Oshawott suggested to Pachirisu.

"Y-you think so?" Pachirisu asked and looked Oshawott in the eyes. She saw that he meant it. "O-okay."

The next morning, Marill's assignment was to go into town and pick up some preordered supplies for the Guild. Pachirisu was very sneaky in following him. Then, she let herself be known. She called out, "Marill!"

Marill whirled around and saw her. He greeted, "Hey, Pachirisu!"

"Hey!" she panted as she approached him. Then, she tripped and skinned her knee. The squirrel Pokémon, unwittingly dropping one of her poems, held her knee in agony and let out a pained whimper. Marill picked her up in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Marill asked her.

"I am now," Pachirisu nodded with a light blush coming on. _He's so sweet!_

"Let me get you back to the Guild," Marill offered and started to carry her back to the Guild. Pachirisu's poem was scooped up by the wind and it hit Marill in the back of the head. "Huh?" He retrieved it and began to read.

Marill's voice is like a breath of fresh air

For Azurill he's always there

He has a rubbery tail and an adorable smile

He makes this life worthwhile

I wish I could say what I write

But I can't, and I cry at night

I'm lovesick, and his heart is the cure

Why can't we have a love so pure?

Take Eevee and Oshawott

They love each other a lot

To Marill I wish I could speak

But I lose my voice and feel weak

"Pachirisu, did you…?" Marill began to ask. Pachirisu was embarrassed and on the verge of tears and she scrambled out of Marill's arms and dashed to the Guild, with her crush in hot pursuit. "Pachirisu, wait!" She was long gone. He muttered to himself, "I liked the poem…"


	2. Déjà Vu

**Chapter 2: Déjà Vu **

That evening, Pachirisu was too embarrassed to even look her crush in the eye. Little she knew of Marill's longing desire to talk to her. The two rodent-like Pokémon were silent all through dinner. Eevee whispered to Oshawott, "It doesn't look like it went too well."

"Yeah, I know. And those were good poems, too," Oshawott muttered back.

When dinner was over and everyone was in their rightful bedroom, Eevee asked her lovesick friend, "What did he say when he read it?"

"I don't know. I got too embarrassed. I bolted," Pachirisu admitted shamefully.

"Your knee…" Minccino gasped when she saw Pachirisu's scraped knee.

"It's fine. Compared to my heart, anyways. Oh, he must hate me now!" Pachirisu cried into her tail.

"No, he doesn't. He couldn't hate you," Minccino disagreed.

"He thinks I'm weird!" Pachirisu sobbed.

"He thinks you're sweet. He must," Eevee begged to differ.

"Look, Pachirisu, I'm sure that all you two really need is some time to talk," Minccino decided. Then, she advised, "Talk to him."

"And if you need anything, Oshawott and I will be there to save the day!" Eevee winked.

"Thanks, girls," Pachirisu sniffled and looked up at her friends.

Meanwhile, Marill was in his room, staring at the poem that Pachirisu wrote. He thought, _She feels this way about me? For how long? How could I be so stupid not to notice! She's probably at her wit's end right now. Pachirisu…has the fluffiest tail I have ever seen in my life. Hey! I know!_ Marill took out a piece of paper and started writing vigorously and passionately.

"Hi, Marill," Azurill bounced into the room. He saw his big brother writing and wondered what it was. His first guess was less than accurate. "Are you writing another letter to Mom?"

"Nope! Not this time!" Marill said as he wrote. The poem Pachirisu had written was on his bed. Azurill read it.

"It sounds like Pachirisu is in love with you!" Azurill cooed. Marill blushed as he wrote.

"And I've been hurting her all this time," Marill felt tears fill his eyes. "I need to do this! I have to!"

"Do what?" Azurill asked. As to what his elder brother was doing, he was quizzical as could be.

"No time to explain! I'm on the cusp of glory with inspiration at my side!" Marill exclaimed as if screaming to the high heavens.

"Uh…get well?" Azurill was clueless of how to respond at that point. "What are you writing?"

"What I'm writing is as close to fine literature as I can get," Marill informed his brother.

The next day, Piplup and Chimchar were informed of Pachirisu's lovesickness in the wee hours of the morning. By whom? Why, by Oshawott. When everyone was up, Marill had a guilty look on his face every time he glanced at Pachirisu, and he glanced at her frequently. Chimchar walked up to them and said, "Oshawott and Eevee are going to take you two out for a walk."

"Huh?" both of the silent Pokémon spoke.

About half an hour later, Oshawott and Eevee had taken Pachirisu and Marill to the outskirts of town for some fresh air and quality time. Eevee started the conversation off. "So how are you both?"

"You know how I am…" Pachirisu muttered.

"Pachirisu, look, I messed up. I messed up hugely. Hugely!" Marill spoke. He gently picked up her fluffy tail and began to pet it. _It's so fluffy!_ Pausing, he apologized, "S-sorry. I j-just thought—"

"No, you can keep going. I insist," Pachirisu blushed and smiled. Marill resumed petting her tail, and she began to feel ecstatic.

"It's very soft," Marill sheepishly complimented her.

"Thank you!" Pachirisu beamed at him.

"I have something for you," Marill stopped petting her tail and gave her a piece of paper that was folded up.

"Oh, what is this?" Pachirisu was about to unfold it.

"Haze!" a voice hissed. A thick haze swirled around the four young Pokémon.

"I can't see!" Eevee panicked.

"Eevee!" Oshawott called out.

"What's happening?" Pachirisu cried out.

"Pachirisu! Pachirisu!" Marill called. "Where are you?"

When the Haze cleared, Eevee and Pachirisu were being held in the powerful claws of none other than Drapion. Oshawott charged forward to save Eevee, but Drapion disallowed that action with Poison Fang.

"NO!" Eevee screamed at the top of her lungs as Oshawott fell not his paws and knees. He had been bitten by Poison Fang before, but it was from Team Skull's Zubat. Drapion's poison was much more potent than Zubat's.

"Eevee…" Oshawott struggled. "Eevee…I'm sorry…"

"LET'SSSS GO!" a voice hissed angrily. Arbok impatiently emerged from the ground. "You know how Lady Weavile can be!"

"Right," Drapion nodded.

"Oshawott! Oshawott!" Eevee cried out to her poisoned boyfriend. "Marill, get help for Oshawott!"

"Tootles," Drapion sneered as he marched away with Arbok slithering next to him.

"Hang on, Oshawott," Marill said to Oshawott. He also had Pachirisu in the back of his mind. _Hang on, Pachirisu. _

Oshawott was lying on a cot in Audino's Hospital/Daycare. He muttered, "Ugh…déjà vu…" He saw the entire Guild (minus Eevee and Pachirisu), Audino, Flareon (one of Eevee's older sisters), and an Arcanine (Flareon's boyfriend).

"We heard about what happened," Flareon gave Oshawott a sad smile.

"Flare, I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect her," Oshawott apologized hoarsely, feeling useless.

"Oshawott, the poison overpowered you, but you're going to be fine. And we can work together to get Eevee back. She'll hold out for us until you swoop in and save the day again," Flareon winked. "Have you met Arcanine?"

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Oshawott nodded to Arcanine.

"As to you. My lady told me a lot about you and Eevee," Arcanine replied.

"Are you guys going to have babies?" Pidove asked Flareon and Arcanine.

"Uh…" the Fire-type couple was unsure how to respond.

"Ignore him," Piplup advised.

"Actually…" Flareon looked up at Arcanine, "do you want to?"

"Maybe. I know you do, but I don't know if we're ready," Arcanine replied.

Marill was sitting in the corner, looking at no one and talking to no one. He remained silent until Oshawott called over to him. The Sea Otter Pokémon said, "Marill, we're going to get them back. I'll get my girl back if it is the last thing I do. And you want to do the same for Pachirisu."

"How did you know?" Marill gasped.

"Because I know what that paper was. You wrote her a poem," Oshawott guessed, and quite accurately. He knew his guess was accurate when he saw the look on Marill's face. "We're on a mission. We're going to save our girls."

"Our girls…" Marill repeated and smiled.


	3. Marill's Poem

**Has anyone ever wondered what Marill's paper said? Well, now you can find out! Here it is: the third chapter! I really hope to have brought out some deep emotion. Well, remotely deep. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it regardless.**

**Azurill: Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Marill's Poem**

Eevee had been experiencing déjà vu as well. She and Pachirisu were being held captive in the pit of Crevice Cave. Eevee had some bad memories there. She was nearly killed in the frozen cavern. There was a good memory, however. It was in Crevice Cave where the love of her life had saved her and it was where she realized that Oshawott was the one. Breaking from reminiscing about her past, Eevee looked over to Pachirisu. Pachirisu seemed tired, upset, restless, and above all, frightened. In her paws was the piece of paper Marill had given to her. It had remained folded. Pachirisu looked to her friend and asked, "Should I open it?"

"I would," Eevee replied, imagining herself in her roommate's position.

Pachirisu unfolded the paper and began to read. Her eyes widened. She smiled and tears started to form. She clutched the paper to her chest, keeping it close to her heart. She sighed, "Oh, Marill…"

"Well, what did it say?" Eevee asked. Pachirisu held the paper in front of the Evolution Pokémon's face. The paper had the following words on it:

'Your eyes sparkle like the stars

With your smile, you stole my heart

You're my fire; my creative muse

Just a short time ago, I hadn't a clue

I never meant to make you lovesick

Now you're my drive, you're my kick

Now I know I need you, Pachi

I only hope that you'll forgive me'

"Isn't Marill the sweetest?" Pachirisu asked with tears in her eyes. Then, once again, she held the paper close to her heart. "Oh, Marill, I do forgive you!"

"It's amazing what literature can do!" Eevee chuckled. "I think it's guaranteed that you two will make a great couple! See, Pachirisu? You're not a hopeless romantic."

"Wait, wasn't this place sinking into the ocean when we came here to save you that time?" Pachirisu realized.

"I guess it stopped. Or maybe a legendary Pokémon brought it back up," Eevee guessed. "But don't you worry. Team AWD isn't powerful enough to sink an island. Not in a million years." Her ears perked up. "I hear voices."

"Why did we kidnap the little girls again, Lady Weavile?" Drapion's voice asked.

"Because, Drapion, Team Poké Pals never leave a Pokémon behind. They'll do anything to get those two back, so we'll give them back…if those kiddy Guild Masters bid high enough," Weavile's voice answered. Eevee became angry when she heard Weavile. It was Team AWD who took Eevee's parents away from her and her siblings forever. Thoughts of revenge surged through the orphaned kit's mind.

"Eevee?" Pachirisu whispered in concern.

"Pachirisu, we're going to bust out of here when we can. We'll bring Team AWD in dead or alive," Eevee growled with determination. This was a scary side of Eevee that Pachirisu had never seen before.

"Eevee, what are you saying? We can't go up against them!" Pachirisu whispered urgently.

"I refuse to be their victim anymore," Eevee growled.

Meanwhile, back in Mountain Pass Town, Piplup was pacing in his chamber. He said to Chimchar, "Okay, so Eevee was kidnapped again, this time with Pachirisu. We were able to locate Eevee because she dropped her pendant last time. Do we have the pendant?"

"No," Chimchar shook his head.

"If you need something for your Dimensional Scream, I think I have something that will help," Marill claimed at the doorway. His superiors looked this way, and he explained that Pachirisu had written poems about him and had dropped one. He had picked it up and never returned it to her. He held out the poem for Piplup to touch. "Here."

"Thanks," Piplup nodded and touched the poem. He started feeling dizzy. Then…

_Dimensional Scream…_

"_Eevee, what are you saying? We can't go up against them!" Pachirisu whispered urgently._

"_I refuse to be their victim anymore," Eevee growled._

_End of Dimensional Scream…_

Piplup looked over the vision in his mind. Judging by the appearance of the area surrounding Pachirisu and Eevee, it had to be… "They're in Crevice Cave!"

"We know where they are! Hang on, Pachirisu! I'm coming to save you!" Marill cheered and ran out of the chamber.

"Hey, Piplup?" Chimchar said his partner's name. "What was it? Future or past?"

"…I don't know," Piplup shook his head. "I don't know, but…I think Eevee wants payback for what Team AWD did to her family."

"I hope that they don't do anything rash…" Chimchar hoped.

Back on Blizzard Island, in the pit of Crevice Cave, Pachirisu was consoling Eevee, trying to convince her that her parents wouldn't want. The squirrel pleaded, "Eevee, this is nuts! You can't go through with this! Your parents wouldn't want that!"

"How do you know?!" Eevee snarled.

"What parents would be proud to say that their little girl took lives?!" Pachirisu demanded, playing her trump card and the only phrase that could get through to Eevee.

"Y-you're right," Eevee sniffled as tears started to form. She began to quietly sob. "P-Pachirisu, you're right! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It is okay, it is okay. Everything will be fine," Pachirisu hugged her companion. Then, she whispered into Eevee's ear, "And we're still going to break out."

"Yeah!" Eevee agreed. Her tail wagged. "Hey, Pachirisu? I'm sorry for going crazy there. It's just…they destroyed my family."

"No, they didn't. You have your siblings. You have me and Minccino. You have the Guild. And most of all, you have Oshawott."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do have Oshawott. Thanks, Pachirisu. You're a great friend. And I think that Marill is crazy about you."

"Do you really think so?" Pachirisu asked ecstatically.

"Why wouldn't he?" Eevee winked.

"Thanks so much, Eevee! That really, really means a lot, especially when coming from someone who is so deeply in love like you are!" Pachirisu thanked her roommate/companion/fellow hostage.

"You're welcome," Eevee smiled.


	4. Escape Attempt

**Here's the fourth chapter! Weavile gets pretty violent in this chapter. Well, in spite of that, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Escape Attempt**

Marill was joining Team Poké Friends on their voyage to the dreadfully freezing land of Blizzard Island. He was beyond serious. He wasn't sure way, but he recently felt connected to Pachirisu in a whole new way. It may have had something to do with the poems she wrote. It may have been something he had felt all along and had not realized. No matter how he looked at it, he knew he simply had to save her. There was no other way around it.

"Are you ready?" Oshawott asked Marill.

"Yeah! Let's go save them!" Marill nodded with fierce determination. Oshawott smiled and nodded to him.

"We need to build a raft. Our first one got trashed, as you remember," Snivy pointed out. The five Pokémon got to build the raft right away. It was not going to win any beauty contest, but it would float, so it was functional.

"Okay, Poké Friends! Let's set sail! Our mission is to save my girlfriend and Marill's new crush! Busting Team AWD and bringing them in is an added bonus! Any questions?" Oshawott announced to his teammates and Marill.

"How many questions are we allowed to ask?" Pidove raised his wing and asked.

"Not worth answering. Okay! Let's go!" Oshawott replied and pumped his paw in the air.

Meanwhile, on Blizzard Island, Pachirisu was cuddling with her tail, trying to get some sleep. The squirrel prayed to have a good dream during her malicious experience. When she finally drifted off, she dreamt of Marill and him coming to her rescue. Only in her dream, she was a princess who was captured by an evil queen and Marill was the knight that would rescue her.

"Pachirisu," Eevee whispered.

"Yes, Sir Marill…?" Pachirisu drowsily replied.

"Sir Marill?" Eevee echoed. Pachirisu's eyes shot open and she blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry! I was having a dream," Pachirisu explained and told Eevee about her dream and how Marill boldly and bravely rescued her from the evil Queen Weavile.

"I'm sorry to have woken you from such a good dream," Eevee apologized. "I have dreams like that about Oshawott sometimes. He's my dream otter!"

"Does he treat you like the little princess fox that you dream yourself as?" Pachirisu asked with interest.

"Oh, yeah," Eevee nodded and giggled a bit. "Oshawott…I'm so lucky to have him." She then had a look of extreme determination in her eyes. "We're busting out of here! If we work together and strike them when our guard is down, we'll be out for sure!"

"Eevee…yes!" Pachirisu nodded and smiled. "Let's do it, girl!" She and Eevee bumped paws. About an hour later, their first opportunity came to them. Drapion came in with some Grimy Food. Yuck!

"Eat up while you can, princesses," Weavile sneered mockingly as she came up from behind Drapion. She gave them an evil smirk.

"Yes, Your Lowness," Eevee smartly and sarcastically replied. Everything was going just as planned.

"That's it!" Weavile snapped and attempted to swipe at Eevee, but got hit by Pachirisu's Discharge mid-swipe.

"Together," Pachirisu nodded to Eevee and they both faced Drapion. They both tried using Iron Tail on him, but he caught both of their tails in one of his massive claws. It all went downhill from there. They both gasped and screamed.

"I'm not as dumb as I look," Drapion informed them. He squeezed tighter on the tails.

"OOOOW!" Eevee and Pachirisu screamed from the pain in their pressured tails. They just dangled upside down helplessly by the caught appendages. Weavile got up and approached them.

"You dare try to rebel against me?!" Weavile snapped at the two young females. She hit Eevee with Ice Punch, and then she used Slash. Eevee was actually knocked out of Drapion's strong claws and onto the cold ground. Pachirisu fell out at that moment, as well. Weavile decided to keep focusing her attacks on the poor little Eevee kit. "I'll teach you a lesson, you little (expletive bleep, sorry for complications, etc)! Ice Punch!" She hit Eevee with an Ice Punch. The brown furred Pokémon went skidding across the ground and started coughing up blood. Of course, Weavile would not relent. The Ice- and Dark-type called out, "Night Slash!"

"NO!" Pachirisu jumped in the way, taking the Night Slash for Eevee. When she hit the ground, she strained to tell Weavile, "Stop it…can't you see that…she's had enough? J-just stop…"

"…" Weavile turned away and let out a low growl. She left them, and Drapion loyally followed her out.

"That went horribly…" Pachirisu groaned.

"Thanks for saving me," Eevee managed to say.

"Anything for a friend like you," Pachirisu smiled.

Meanwhile, on the raft that was far out at sea by then, Oshawott's eyes widened. His whole body tensed up. He let out a growl that was a mix of anger and panic. Snivy asked him, "Whoa, are you okay? You seem freaked out all of a sudden."

"It's Eevee. She's hurt," Oshawott grit his teeth. "I can feel her pain and her distress. She needs me. Marill, with me in the water! Pidove, more wind! Tepig, we need your firepower!"

"Aye, aye!" Tepig and Pidove saluted. Pidove used a powerful Gust attack on the makeshift sail. Tepig used Flamethrower on the water behind the raft. On either side of the Flamethrower, Oshawott and Marill were swimming as hard as they could and were pushing the raft. That combination sent the raft gliding over the sea at a magnificent and quite productive speed. They were hoping to reach Blizzard Island in no time.

"Arceus, please watch over Pachirisu," Marill prayed softly.

Meanwhile, Pachirisu, thanks to her Pickup ability, had two Oran Berries. She gave one to Eevee and ate the other one. Both female Pokémon began to feel better and started to heal. Eevee softly spoke, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. We both need our strength," Pachirisu pointed out. "Some Pokémon tell me I would make a good nurse. I say it's just common sense."

"I think you would make a pretty good nurse," Eevee responded. That made Pachirisu smile. Then, Eevee continued, "You can be anything you want. I know you can."

"I want to be Marill's girlfriend," Pachirisu giggled at the thought.

"That will happen. I'm sure of it," Eevee smiled. "I can't believe Weavile cursed at me."

"It was kind of funny to watch her get mad, but it broke my heart watching you get tortured and tormented," Pachirisu replied. She was thinking. _Yeah. That was way too close for comfort. Oh, Marill, wherever you are, please come soon!_


	5. Blizzard

**Here's the fifth chapter! Hope you all enjoy. The rescue continues, but gets delayed. Dang old weather, you know?**

**Chapter 5: Blizzard**

Marill and Team Poké Friends finally reached the icy shore of Blizzard Island, but, unlike last time, they were on the wrong side of the island. Marill screamed, "Aw, man! Why?!"

"Chill out. We'll make it to the other side in no time," Snivy tried to assure Marill. "Pachirisu and Eevee can hold their own until the five of us get there. Rest assured."

"We'd better. For Eevee's sake," Oshawott muttered.

"I'm just glad Minccino isn't on the wrong end of this situation," Tepig announced thoughtfully.

"You and Minccino, eh?" Pidove cooed teasingly to Tepig.

"Shut up!" Tepig exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Would you two cut it out?!" Snivy snapped at them and separated them with Vine Whip. "All we have to do is get through the main Blizzard Island dungeon and we'll be on the other side. Simple. Not necessarily easy, but simple enough."

"We'd better hurry. Blizzards occur here without warning," Oshawott pointed out and decided. No one objected. They started to trek over the snow as more snow descended from the sky. They managed to get half-way through when things were fairing to be difficult. Snivy and Pidove took a dangerous number of Ice-type attacks and were looking weak.

"Hang on, you guys. We always carry some extra Oran Berries," Tepig promised and gave a berry to the Flying-type and a berry to the Grass-type.

"Thanks buddy," Pidove thanked Tepig weakly and ate the berry. Soon enough (perhaps too soon), Pidove was full of energy.

"Yeah. Thanks, Tepig," Snivy agreed and ate her berry. She was soon raring to go. "Let's continue, boys! We've got two dames in distress to rescue!" They made it about three quarters of the way through when a major blizzard started.

"We can't go through this!" Pidove exclaimed.

"We have to!" Marill insisted. "It's the only way to save Pachirisu! Please, I'm begging you! I'm so worried about Pachirisu! After how clueless I've been and the heartache I put her through, she must hate me…and I hate me, too."

"Marill, don't say that. We'll get her back. We'll get her and my precious Eevee back. We just need to wait the blizzard out," Oshawott assured. "I want to see Eevee more than anything, but Team AWD is nothing to risk my team over. They're the best teammates a Pokémon could have. I'm not going to carelessly gamble them."

"Didn't you the first time?" Marill asked Oshawott innocently.

"We followed him. He needed us," Snivy corrected Marill.

"Let's duck behind that chunk of ice!" Tepig pointed to a large piece of ice. The five young Pokémon scrambled over to it and hid behind it as the blizzard continued. "Do you think we'll get there soon?"

"We're almost there," Snivy announced. "We just need to go a little farther and then we'll be at Crevice Cave."

"I guess the enemy Pokémon knew about the blizzard ahead of time, because we've barely seen any," Pidove hypothesized. "There are mostly Ice-types here, right?"

"Yeah," Oshawott nodded. He was deeply worried about Eevee. Back in Treasure Town, he had admired her from afar. He thought she was the most beautiful Pokémon in all of Mystery Dungeon. She was sweet and kind and cuddly and pretty and fluffy. She was his perfect dream girl. His dream-come-true. His muse. _Hm. Maybe I could turn that into a poem like Pachirisu and Marill did. _He kept his thoughts in his head, trying to keep his morale and motivation up. _Hang on, my darling Eevee-kit. Oshawott is coming. I'm coming to save you, just like last time. Please, Arceus, watch over Eevee. Watch over my one true love._

"How long do these blizzards usually last?!" Pidove questioned, wanting information that none of them could give him.

"No clue!" Snivy answered him.

"I think it's starting to die down! Let's keep going!" Tepig suggested.

Meanwhile, in their cavern prison, Pachirisu and Eevee were huddled together, trying to get warm. It was all they could do to keep warm. The whole cave was drastically colder since the blizzard had started. Pachirisu had two conflicted feelings inside her small body. One was hope. The other was a sort of melancholy feeling. She believed that Marill had read her poem and wanted to save her. Actually, at that point, she was hoping for a rescue from anyone. But how long would she have to wait? However, Eevee was more than certain Oshawott was coming to save her. She didn't care how long she would have to wait; she would wait forever if she needed to. Oshawott would never give up on her. She was not about to give up on him. She had to stay strong, and his image in her mind gave her the strength she needed.

"I'm scared," Pachirisu suddenly admitted with a whimper.

"Don't be. Oshawott will be here soon. I know it. I can feel it in my blood—some of which I coughed up earlier," Eevee promised. "I haven't coughed up blood like that since…well, since the first time Oshawott saved me. I even coughed some up on the back of his head. He didn't seem to care. His paws are so strong and gentle. He's going to be a great explorer. I'll support him in that to the end."

"You two amaze me. You really do. I've never met two Pokémon more in love than you and Oshawott," Pachirisu commented. She truly was amazed, and that was putting it mildly.

"Speaking of two Pokémon in love, I wonder how my sister Flareon and her boyfriend are doing," Eevee thought aloud in wonder.

"Your sister has a boyfriend?" Pachirisu tilted her head.

"His name is Arcanine. He's really nice and super strong. He's also really fast and kind of handsome. Not as handsome as Oshawott, but you know," Eevee explained. "That Oshawott is so dreamy! Mm!"

_That's what I think of Marill, _Pachirisu thought in her head and smiled.


	6. Egg

**Here is the next chapter. Azurill asks the question we all have a hard time answering, not because we don't know, but because…you'll get the idea.**

**Pidove: I am not held responsible for anyone dying of my awesomeness in this chapter, primarily because I am not in this chapter. (Starts eating a sandwich)**

**Where did you get that?**

**Pidove: MY SANDWICH!**

**Snivy: Pidove, I hope you don't end up being our last hope. At least, until that sandwich is gone.**

**Pidove: Want some?**

**Snivy: Ooh! Yes, please!**

**Thanks, Pidove.**

**Pidove: NOT FOR YOU!**

**Ouch! He pecked my finger! Well, everyone, this author's note is starting to get pretty long, so I'm going to wrap it—and my finger—up now. Enjoy!**

**Pidove: (smiles at the audience, which is you all)**

**Chapter 6: Egg**

Back in Mountain Pass Town, emotions were flying all over the place. There was sadness and worry for Eevee, Pachirisu, Marill, and the Poké Friends, but there was also happiness. For one thing, Spinda's cousin, Spinda, opened a Spinda's Café in town. That made everyone excited, especially those from Treasure Town. Spinda greeted everyone at the grand opening, "Hello, Pokémon! I am Spinda, juice blender and owner of this café! Like my cousin in Treasure Town, I want to help Exploration Teams by giving them a place to relax, mingle, and enjoy! Win big, as my cousin says! After months of rigorous blender training, I am proud to open the Mountain Pass Town Spinda's Café!"

"Blender training?" Kecleon echoed.

"I was unaware such a thing existed," Sigilyph claimed.

"So, is there a recycling center, like in Treasure Town?" Chimchar asked Spinda.

"Oh, yes! We have one, just like my cousin. My friend, Trubbish, is working it. Though, we're still looking for another Pokémon to operate the Win-Big Raffle…" Spinda informed. A Trubbish walked up next to him.

"Hi, everyone!" Trubbish greeted them. Some Pokémon just stared in disbelief. A Pokémon made of garbage was going to recycle and endorse recycling. It was ironic, yet oddly appropriate.

"Wow! This café is so awesome! Just like Spinda's in Treasure Town! And I haven't even been inside yet!" Azurill cheered. Deep inside, he was worried about his older brother, but he had to be strong. He tried to hide his concern.

"Ribbon cutting time! Let's open this bad boy up!" Spinda cheered. Piplup was going to cut the ribbon. He took out a Gold Thorn and sliced through the ribbon with it. Everyone charged in and ran Piplup over. Thomas and Chimchar ended up helping him back up.

"Animals…" Piplup muttered and Team Poké Pals went in.

Flareon and Arcanine went in together. Flareon stopped suddenly. Her legs felt shaky. She thought, _I'm so nervous, but Eevee will be overjoyed when Oshawott saves her._

"Babe, you should go back and get it," Arcanine instructed.

"But I'm worried I'll break it," Flareon claimed softly.

"You won't. It needs you," Arcanine urged. Flareon ran off briefly. She came back with a bag around her neck. In that back was a large, round object.

"I'm so scared, yet so happy at the same time," Flareon confessed. Arcanine licked her face and pressed his muzzle against hers. She asked him, "What will I tell my other siblings?"

"Just tell them," Arcanine simply answered. "They'll be happy for you. Doesn't Vaporeon have a steady boyfriend? And Glaceon?"

"Yeah," Flareon answered.

"Then our love resulting this could inspire them!" Arcanine said passionately.

"You're right! Besides, we wanted this!" Flareon nodded and smiled.

"We still do, right?" Arcanine smiled at the sight of his mate smiling.

"Absolutely!" Flareon nodded to show that they were on the same page.

"Ooh! You have an egg!" a high voice exclaimed. The loving Fire-types turned to see little Azurill standing before them. "You two are going to be parents? I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Azurill," Flareon thanked with an amused tone of voice.

"Hey, Flareon, where does the egg come from, anyways? Marill would always act all weird whenever I asked him, and now he's not here," Azurill asked and looked down in sorrow.

"Oh, don't worry, little guy! Your big brother will be back before you know it! I know he will!" Flareon gave Azurill hope.

"Really? You mean it?" Azurill looked up at her. His eyes lit up with newfound hope. Flareon nodded and smiled. Then, Azurill got back to his question. "So, where does it come from?" At the question, Flareon's eye started to twitch and her face wore a puzzled expression. Arcanine fell on his face when he heard Azurill ask that.

"It's not…my place to tell you," Flareon answered awkwardly.

"Okay," Azurill nodded and went inside. He went over to the table that the Poké Pals were sitting at and asked, "Where do eggs come from?"

The moment they heard that, Piplup's eyes widened, Chimchar nearly choked, Thomas spit out the Grass Gummi Shake in his mouth, and Hannah reacted, "I was _not_ expecting to hear that on my first day back in Mystery Dungeon in a while."

"Why does everyone act weird when I ask that?! I just want to know!" Azurill implored.

"Azurill, trust me, you can't handle the truth," Piplup insisted.

"Yes, I can," Azurill argued.

"Your brother will tell you when you're ready," Chimchar claimed. Azurill accepted that as an answer and bounced away.

"That was a close one," Piplup sighed.

"Too close for my taste," Thomas agreed. "So Eevee's been kidnapped and taken to Blizzard Island again?"

"Yep," Chimchar nodded. "Pachirisu was kidnapped, too."

"And Marill has a thing for Pachirisu," Hannah said. "Right?"

"Yes," Piplup nodded. "Team AWD is likely holding them for ransom, and Marill just wants Pachirisu back. She's been lovesick, waiting desperately for him to notice her. He feels bad when she starts to feel like crud. Then, Eevee and Pachirisu are taken away. Marill teamed up with the Poké Friends. They are on their way there now. I hope they're careful. Team AWD has its shortcomings, but they cheat. That is not good for our apprentices. But I have faith in them."

"I do, too!" Chimchar claimed.

"As do I," Thomas nodded.

"Then, that makes four of us," Hannah smiled.


	7. Marill and Oshawott's Big Entrance

**Here it is! Chapter 7! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Marill and Oshawott's Big Entrance**

The Poké Friends and Marill were about to go in Crevice Cave, but decided to strategize first. After all, one couldn't be too careful in a cave that was likely trap-ridden.

"I can carry all four of you to the bottom!" Pidove offered.

"That's sweet of you to suggest, Pidove, but there is just no way. I'm sorry," Snivy objected. "Hmm…"

"How many Luminous Orbs do we have?" Oshawott asked.

"Three in storage, one in our Treasure Bag," Tepig informed him. "Oshawott, you and Marill should take the Luminous Orb and go on ahead. Your girlfriends are the ones who need rescuing. We'll bring up the rear and cover for you."

"Are you sure, Tepig?" Oshawott asked with a quizzical and hesitant look on his face. Tepig nodded to him. The whole team nodded to him. They were sure.

"Ten hut!" Pidove shouted. The other four friend Pokémon stood at attention. "Your mission, since you chose to accept it before you was born, is to save your blueberries from the evil queen of tomatoes. I'm gonna need a hoagie, some TNT, a cartoon from Thomas and Hannah's world—preferably from the 1960's, a Gogoat, three sticks of butter, a walnut, and a pretty red head named Augustine. Any questions?"

"WHAT?" the other Pokémon were confused before even entering the dungeon.

"MARCH!" Pidove ordered.

"APRIL!" Tepig shouted in response. "What? We're not playing the 'name-the-months' game?"

"Go," Snivy advised to Oshawott and Marill. The two Water-types rushed into the cave.

"Just hang on, my sweet Eevee. I'll save you, even if it kills me," Marill heard Oshawott pant. Such dedication. Eevee, being the sole thing on Oshawott's mind, was more than enough motivation for him to keep going. Marill was in awe. It made him wonder if he was even good enough for Pachirisu. No. No, there was no time for self-doubt. Was he good enough for Pachirisu's paw? He planned on using the mission as a test to find out.

"I have an idea!" Marill suddenly exclaimed.

"Lay it on me," Oshawott commanded, not looking back at Marill.

"I'd rather show you! Rollout!" Marill started rolling at a high speed. Oshawott soon found himself running atop his rolling friend and was catching on.

"Good idea," Oshawott smiled. This way, they would reach Eevee and Pachirisu in no time. It was a crazy idea, but it worked. With Oshawott's footwork speeding up Marill's rolling and vice versa, they went over traps before they could have activated. It was a stunning, yet oddly inspiring sight to see.

"Thanks, Oshawott!" Marill thanked him.

Oshawott saw a wall up ahead. "LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?!" Marill was too slow in reaction and they ran right into the wall.

"That hurt…" Oshawott groaned.

"Sorry…" Marill apologized and rubbed his sore self.

Oshawott got up and dusted the snow off himself. "It's fine. We have to hurry. Eevee's a touch cookie to break, but she can only last for so long. I remember seeing her the first time I rescued her. Seeing her in such awful condition broke my heart…"

"Oh, Oshawott…" Marill gazed at his companion in sadness and wonder. It was amazing, what the couple of Oshawott and Eevee had gone through together. Even older couples of Pokémon probably weren't as happy with each other as the Normal-type and the Water-type were. Oshawott and Eevee were just made for each other. It was as simple as that. But were Marill and Pachirisu made for each other? Until his feelings for Pachirisu developed, he thought his purpose in life was to watch over Azurill. He had never even thought about love.

"C'mon. Let's go," Oshawott urged. The two of them continued down the frozen cavern with Marill using Rollout and Oshawott running on top.

Meanwhile, things were getting scary in the pit. Arbok hissed at Eevee and Pachirisu, scaring them after already putting them through so much torment. Drapion said, "Hey, Arbok, I wonder if either of us is in the same Egg Group as these two little cuties."

"Let'ssss find out," Arbok hissed and gave the two females a mean glare. Just them, Marill and Oshawott rolled in and hit another wall.

"Darn it! Again?!" Oshawott griped, but then he saw the love of his life. Faster than lightning, he scrambled over to Eevee and hugged her; partially to protect her, and partially to comfort her. He felt her shiver in his arms. "It's okay now, Eevee. I'm here. Don't be afraid. I'm going to get you out of her."

"Thank you…" Eevee whimpered, on the verge of tears. "I'm so glad you came, and not a moment too soon."

"Marill?" Pachirisu looked at Marill.

"PACHI, YOU'RE OKAY!" Marill shouted at the top of his lungs. He couldn't help it. He was just so blasted happy to see her alive. Losing himself in the moment, he hugged her as tight as he could, and his ability, Huge Power, made the hug even tighter.

"I might not be in a few seconds," Pachirisu strained. Marill loosened his hold to a cuddlier and more comfortable type of hug. "Thank you. You came all this way to save me."

"I finally realized that I was destined to fall in love with you," Marill told her. "You have the fluffiest tail and most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Your smile is so cute that I'd die if it got any cuter."

"Oh, Marill!" Pachirisu hugged him passionately. "Marill, you are so sweet!"

"Ugh! I think I'm going to puke!" Drapion complained queasily.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FEEL THIS WAY!" the foursome of love struck Pokémon snapped at him.

"Ussss? Shut up? Who do you think you are?" Arbok asked sinisterly.

"I'm Oshawott, leader of Team Poké Friends! I'll personally take down anyone who dares to mess with my lovely Eevee!" Oshawott promised and prepared for battle, taking on a fighting stance.


	8. Cousin Sylveon

**Here's the next chapter! It features some of the generation six Pokémon, including Eevee's new evolved form (and cousin), Sylveon. The fight between Oshawott and the 'A' and 'D' in AWD continues. Who will be the victor? Will there be a victor? Will Pidove ever share that sandwich?**

**Pidove: MY SANDWICH!**

…**Apparently not. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Cousin Sylveon**

"Bring it on, kid!" Drapion challenged with a laugh. Oshawott's face was fierce and serious as he mentally prepared for battle. Team AWD wasn't a great team, but they were reputable and decently strong. Not to mention the only help Oshawott had was Marill and two injured Pokémon. Marill hadn't been in many battles, so Oshawott had to be extra sharp.

"Aqua Jet!" Oshawott used Aqua Jet and sped towards his enemies like a watery missile of power and speed. After performing disorienting patterns with his Aqua Jet, he slammed into Drapion and spun in the air. "Here goes! Razor Shell!" Oshawott started to descend, gaining momentum as he fell. He used said momentum to put more of a punch, or rather more of a chop into his Razor Shell. The attack hit Arbok square in the head. Oshawott jumped off of Arbok and landed in a fighting stance in front of his friends, ready to defend them with his life.

"Not bad, kid," Arbok hissed in slight admiration. "I'm honored to make you my main squeeze!" He tried to wrap himself tightly around Oshawott, but Oshawott jumped up and hit Arbok with Hydro Pump. "Ooh, that'sss cold water!"

"I'll grab him!" Drapion kept grabbing at Oshawott with his claws, but Oshawott dodged swiftly every time. He had trained so hard, hoping to one day be as good as Piplup. This was the first test to see how far he had gotten in his training.

"I've got to help him," Marill muttered to himself.

"Stay back!" Oshawott shouted out to Marill. Marill looked up at the Sea Otter Pokémon, surprised. Oshawott explained as he fought, "If anything happens to me, you are Eevee and Pachirisu's last line of defense. I'm counting on you, Marill."

"Haze!" Arbok created a haze. Oshawott had to listen closely for movement across the floor.

"Cross Poison!" Drapion was surprisingly light on his legs. He came up from behind and hit Oshawott with a hard hitting Cross Poison. Oshawott yelped upon getting hit.

"Oshawott!" Eevee cried out in worried response to his yelp.

"You're finished, kid. Pin Missile!" Drapion fired a close-range Pin Missile at Oshawott. The attack hit and hit and hit, but Oshawott was not going to quit. He had come so far. He couldn't lose.

"I won't lose to creeps like you! NEVER!" Oshawott roared as the Pin Missile struck him. His ability, Torrent, kicked in, powering up his Water-type moves. "Razor Shell!" His Razor Shell was so awesome and powerful that one swing of his Scalchop cleared the Haze. He hit Drapion, and the Dark- and Poison-type went hurtling backwards.

"Drapion!" Arbok gasped. "You'll pay for that, you brat!"

"Try me!" Oshawott growled. Many a time Eevee had seen her boyfriend fierce, but none more so than this fierce. She knew he would never quit.

"Why don't you try me instead?" a cute voice giggled. A burst of light hit Arbok and sent him hurtling back into the wall opposite from Drapion. A pink and yellowish Pokémon with bow-like features trotted over to them. It was a female. She winked at Eevee and greeted, "Hey, little cousin!"

"Cousin Sylveon?" Eevee asked weakly. Indeed, it was the Pokémon, Sylveon.

"I've never heard of such a Pokémon," Marill remarked.

"She's a Fairy-type," Eevee explained. "Actually, Marill, I think you are, too."

"I am?! Why wasn't I told this?!" Marill was completely shocked. "I've never even heard of the Fairy-type!"

"Your loss," Sylveon smiled. "But now you know, so it's okay! By the way, Eevee, I heard that Flareon and Arcanine are having an egg? Is it true?"

"This is the first I'm hearing of this," Eevee reported, too exhausted and beat up to be shocked. She coughed up some blood and groaned.

"Eevee!" Oshawott rushed to her side. He hoisted her onto his back. "Marill, quick! Please, get the blankets!" Fortunately, Team Poké Friends had packed two emergency blankets for the occasion. Marill took one blanket out of the Treasure Bag and placed it on Eevee's back. He took the other and wrapped it around Pachirisu. Then, he picked up the Electric Squirrel Pokémon in his stubby little arms, which suddenly could pick up a building if they had to. This was either due to his ability, Huge Power, or due to the old saying 'love makes you do crazy things'.

"You're not looking too good, coz," Sylveon frowned. "Don't worry. I have friends who came with me." Just then, a small mouse Pokémon scampered in. It sort of looked like a tiny Raichu. It did not have a lightning bolt at the end of its tail, however. Also, it had red cheeks with black antennae sticking out of them. This Pokémon was known as Dedenne. It was an Electric- and Fairy-type. "Hey, Dedenne! You showed up just in time! Where's the third member of our team?"

"Another Fairy-type?" Oshawott asked. In truth, he didn't care. He was far more worried about Eevee.

"Yep!" Sylveon winked. "You know it!"

"Flabébé is worried about that flower again," the Dedenne reported.

"I've heard of Flabébé. They dedicate their lives to guarding a flower," Snivy's voice came from behind everyone. She, along with the rest of the Poké Friends (Pidove and Tepig), had gotten worried when Marill and Oshawott didn't come back. With them was the tiniest Pokémon any of them had ever seen. It was about equal in size to a Joltik. That teeny tiny little Pokémon was none other than the Flabébé that Dedenne had been referring to.

"I would have brought my flower with me, but it is much too cold here," the Flabébé informed everyone.

"We made a pot for Flabébé to carry the flower around in just so we could explore. But I have a lot of friends you know," Sylveon winked. That wink was probably her signature wink. "More than just Fairy-types."

"Cool! I'd love to meet those Pokémon!" Tepig squealed in excitement and admiration. "But Eevee and Pachirisu need to get back to Mountain Pass Town as soon as possible."

"That goes without saying. Is the raft ready?" Oshawott asked, pressured by the fact that the love of his life was in such poor condition. Marill felt the very same pressure.

"Aye, Cap'n!" Pidove saluted.

"We even modified it," Tepig smiled.

"Great! You guys are the best!" Oshawott smiled at his team. "I really can't thank you enough for this!"

"You're probably right, but you're a great friend and leader to us and a great boyfriend to Eevee," Snivy smirked and remarked teasingly.


	9. A Hero Sandwich

**Hello, Fan Fiction! I'm back with the next chapter of this story! I really tried to make it action-packed, romantic, well-detailed, and humorous. Let's see what you all think!**

**Pidove: (crying)**

**Tepig: Don't ask. You'll find out later in the chapter.**

**Get Pidove out of here before he spoils anything! Please!**

**Snivy: (guides Pidove out)**

**Thank you.**

**Dedenne: Enjoy! **

**Chapter 9: A Hero Sandwich**

"Now that we've saved the girls, we ought to get out of here. Let's go," Oshawott decided. With Eevee on his back and his opponents knocked out, he cleared his objectives. It was time to go back to Mountain Pass Town.

"Pachirisu, I, uh…" Marill started to say, but shyness started to get the better of him. "I think that y-you, um, you're really b-b…"

"Y-yes, Marill?" Pachirisu asked, feeling her face flush. Her eyes sparkled. Marill was so cute!

"You're so beautiful!" Marill blurted out as loud as he could and blushed.

"Th-thank you," Pachirisu thanked him softly. She suddenly felt dizzy. Her small body had undergone so much. The fatigue was starting to get to her. The next thing she knew, the floor was coming up at her. In reality, she was really falling down. Suddenly, the ground stopped coming up at her. It was then she realized that Marill had caught her and that she had been falling.

"I got you. Don't worry. Just rest," Marill's assured Pachirisu. Pachirisu smiled weakly upon hearing this and passed out in his arms. The round mouse Pokémon kissed one of her warm, yellow cheeks that had a pinkish tint from blushing. He felt a small electrical jolt travel through his lips, but he didn't care. He simply decided to assume that it was the spark of love.

"Let's get out of here so I can enjoy this nice sandwich!" Pidove suggested and held up a submarine sandwich.

"Why do you have a sandwich?" Flabébé asked Pidove and gestured to the sandwich. The Flying-type had assumed that the Fairy-type had wanted a bite and held it away from everyone.

"Sometimes I wonder about you," Snivy sighed and told Pidove.

"Snivy, you're the only one I would ever offer a bite of this sandwich to," Pidove announced. Snivy felt herself blush.

"No time!" Oshawott told them and rushed out with Eevee on his back and Sylveon close behind. The rest of the Pokémon followed them.

"Hey, Sylveon, can I ask you a question?" Tepig asked Sylveon as they ran.

"Sure, Oinkers, go ahead," Sylveon answered.

"If the gender ratio for an Eevee is seven to one in favor of males, how come a lot of the Pokémon in your generation of your family are female?" Tepig asked his question.

"Well, Oinkers," Sylveon started to say, "that's just a theoretical statistic. Genetics really all come down to chance."

"Oh, okay," Tepig nodded, seeming to understand.

"Do you think we'll get points for this rescue mission?" Pidove asked Snivy.

"I hope so," Snivy replied. "If Oshawott had fought Weavile, we would have been able to double up and apprehend Team AWD while we were at it. But she was nowhere to be found. Now that I think about it, that's a bit odd. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Are you sure it's not just gas?" Pidove asked Snivy, who chose not to respond to that particular question. "It is, isn't it? It's gas!"

Before Snivy could answer, a blur rushed past all of them and stood between Oshawott and the exit to the cave. That blur was none other than the queen of foul play herself, Weavile of Team AWD. Oshawott snarled at her, "You coward! You used your own teammates as decoys!"

"Oshawott, forget about her! Get going!" Tepig ordered. He stood between Oshawott and Weavile. "As leader and client of our team, it's yours and Marill's job to finish this mission! We'll cover you! Just get out of here!"

"Tepig…" Oshawott was amazed at his best friend's determination. "Dude, you're the best partner a Pokémon could have!"

"Really?" Tepig's eyes glittered with glee.

"Yeah!" Oshawott nodded. With incredible speed, he ran along the wall, holding Eevee on his back the whole time. He managed to get around Weavile.

"Hey, you! Get back here!" Weavile whirled around.

"Watch your back! Your fight's with me! Let's go! Flame Charge!" Tepig dashed towards Weavile with speed that literally blazed across the icy floor of the Crevice Cave dungeon. He slammed into Weavile.

"You meddlesome, unforgivable swine!" Weavile snarled. "Night Slash!" She attempted to swipe Tepig, but the oinker was much too fast. Flame Charge had raised his speed.

"Oshawott and Snivy aren't the only speed demons on my team," Tepig smirked and boasted.

"If it's a battle of speed you want, I can oblige," Weavile smirked and accepted Tepig's challenge. "Get ready. Night Slash!"

"Flame Charge!" Tepig and Weavile dashed towards each other with their moves called out and at the ready. The other Pokémon, excluding Snivy and Pidove, had escaped Crevice Cave. The two attacks collided, and both Pokémon had taken damage. Weavile had had plenty of battles and was seemingly superior in experience, but Tepig had a type-advantage.

"You're not half-bad, kid," Weavile sneered, acknowledging Tepig's power.

"You're not such a bad fighter yourself, lady," Tepig acknowledged Weavile's agility and precise techniques.

"This is intense. At this rate, either one of them could come out the victor," Snivy was awe-struck by the clash of attacks.

"Ice Beam!" Weavile shot an Ice Beam attack at Tepig. The icy rays traveled through the air, jolting towards him.

"Flamethrower!" Tepig countered with Flamethrower. Flames spewed intensely from his nose and met the Ice Beam.

"Whoa! They might be equals!" Snivy gasped. "And since Tepig's Flamethrower has a superior type to Weavile's Ice Beam, could that mean…could that mean Weavile's special attack power is greater than Tepig's?!"

"What's that, sandwich?" Pidove started to engage in a conversation with his sandwich. Snivy was starting to think that he was completely out of his mind. She gave him a quizzical look that he did not seem to notice. "What?! Sandwich, no! I can't lose you! Please!" The sandwich remained silent, as it always had been. "O-okay. I'll never forget you." Pidove hugged his sub, tears coming into his eyes. "You're the best sandwich a Pokémon could ever have." Then, Pidove threw his sandwich at Weavile's head, interrupting her Ice Beam.

"What is wrong with—?!" Weavile started to yell at Pidove when Tepig's Flamethrower hit her and cut her off. The three Poké Friends escaped. When they got out of the cave, Pidove was in tears.

"What's with Pidove?" Oshawott asked as he loaded Eevee onto a newly made raft.

"It's a long and peculiar story," Snivy simply stated as she attempted to comfort Pidove. She hugged Pidove, and Pidove hugged her back and sobbed.

"He was such a brave sandwich!" Pidove bawled.

"It had a gender?" Tepig tilted his head.

"A…sandwich…?" Marill was at a loss.

"Is the rest of your Guild this weird?" Sylveon asked Oshawott.

"Not particularly," Oshawott sighed.


	10. Let's Set Sail

**I'm back. It's Columbus Day. Therefore, in honor of a phenomenal explorer (not so phenomenal a person), here is the voyage of Exploration Teams on a raft, trying to get home. This chapter also contains the names of many generation six Pokémon. Even though I do not currently have a 3DS, I am very excited about X & Y. For some reason, I always get a little excited when new Pokémon information comes out in the masses.**

**Snivy: How come you said Columbus was not that great of a person?**

**He's said to have done some things that I really shouldn't mention here, but I cannot disregard that he was a top-notch explorer who had the guts to test the theory that the world was round.**

**Tepig: If there's one thing PRT loves, it is acquiring information about Pokémon. **

**Celebi: Enjoy!**

**Oshawott: Huh?! Celebi?! You're not in this chapter!**

**Chapter 10: Let's Set Sail**

Once everyone was on the raft, Snivy and Oshawott pushed against the ice, forming the watery gap between the raft and the icy shore. Snivy sighed, "You know, it's kind of too bad. I've heard that Articuno lives on Mt. Avalanche. I'd love to meet a legendary bird. You know what I mean?" She pointed to one of the frosty mountains. "There."

"Yeah. You know, I think that's where Piplup and the team got their Icy Flute," Oshawott remarked.

"One of the seven treasures of the world," Snivy added softly. "They've got all seven of them now."

"Well, they have the Secret Rank marking on their Explorer Badges," Oshawott folded his arms behind his head. "Hey, Snivy, thank you. Without you and the guys, I don't think I could have saved Eevee either time."

"No problem, Oshawott. We're teammates and we're friends. We all know how crazy you are for her," Snivy assured.

"Yeah. Poor Marill's in the same position I was in way back when. Having his heartstrings tugged at, just yearning to know how the girl he likes feels about him," Oshawott based Marill's situation on his own past experiences. "It can make you go nuts."

"Well, you've gone through more than enough self-discipline and Guild discipline to retain your sanity," Snivy remarked with a faint chuckle. "Why don't you go tend to your girl for a while? I'll keep this boat on course. You can count on me."

"And I always will," Oshawott got up, stretched, and went over to Eevee, who was sound asleep. The sound of the see had finally soothed the poor injured Pokémon to the point where she could rest peacefully. The same went for Pachirisu. Marill watched the Electric Squirrel Pokémon like a hawk. Of course, Marill was not going to swoop down and eat her. Heavens no!

"Pachirisu…" Marill sighed. He was not sure how to feel, but he knew he wanted to be with Pachirisu for as long as possible, forever if necessary. He hoped that she would be alright. "They acted like savages against your sweetness…hey, that'd be a great line for a poem."

"I see Pachirisu's turned you into a writer," Pidove observed from the crow's nest. He was still somber over the brave sacrifice of his beloved sandwich.

"Yeah. How's your heart holding up?" Marill looked up from Pachirisu for the first time since they left the island and asked.

"I'll live. I still want a service for that hero sandwich once we get back to Mountain Pass Town," Pidove reported with a deep, deep sigh.

"I just hope that having a Guild there will put Mountain Pass Town on the map," Sylveon claimed as she sat down next to Oshawott and her little cousin.

"I hope my flower is alright," Flabébé wished. She was obligated to protect that flower.

"Are you ever going to stop worrying about it?" Sylveon asked.

"Maybe when I evolve," Flabébé guessed. "I think once I'm a Florges, the flower becomes a part of me."

"But you need a Shiny Stone for that to happen," Dedenne recalled. Sylveon groaned very loudly. They did not have a Shiny Stone. "Cheer up, Sylveon. We might find one as a reward in a job offer! We're going to a town that has a Guild, so we might as well look!"

"Good point," Sylveon smiled at Dedenne's optimism.

"But you know I'd really like to meet Xerneas."

"Yeah, me, too."

"Who is Xerneas?" Tepig asked them.

"Xerneas is a Fairy-type, just like the three of us!" Dedenne smiled gleefully.

"Only Xerneas is much more powerful. A Fairy-type of legend!" Sylveon added.

"A legendary Pokémon?!" Snivy exclaimed.

"Snivy, you'd make a good architect," Pidove claimed.

"You mean 'archeologist'?" Snivy asked.

"Yeah, that, too."

"What's Xerneas like? Where can we find such a Pokémon?" Oshawott asked with gradually increasing interest.

"No one knows. That's why we, the members of Team Fairy, want to meet Xerneas. Apparently, he has a counterpart named Yveltal," Sylveon explained.

"Is Yveltal a Fairy-type?" Snivy asked her.

"No," Sylveon shook her head. "Apparently he is a Dark- and Flying-type."

"Yveltal is rumored to be super destructive and scary!" Dedenne shivered.

"I've even heard of a third Pokémon like them named Zygarde, who's a Ground- and Dragon-type."

"I've never heard of any of these Pokémon before," Marill remarked.

"I wonder what meeting those Pokémon would be like," Snivy looked up at the sky and thought aloud.

"They sound like formidable opponents," Oshawott thought aloud. "Just thinking about seeing any of them battle gets me fired up, but I have more important priorities than picking fights. Those are my team and my beloved Eevee."

_Oshawott is so good to Eevee. I hope I can manage to treat Pachirisu like that. If I was as strong as Oshawott, then I could lend my strength to her, but…I don't really have much of anything to offer…, _Marill thought in his mind.

"Doesn't Klefki still work for Officer Magnezone?" Sylveon asked her teammates.

"I think so," Dedenne said and Flabébé nodded in agreement.

"WHO?!" the other Pokémon asked.

"Another Fairy-type we know," Sylveon briefly explained.

"Geez, you three are like Fairy Central!" Pidove exclaimed with unbridled enthusiasm and a lack of a sense of volume.

"Five more minutes," Pachirisu groaned in her sleep and turned over.

"I'm an Electric-type, too, you know," Dedenne warned with electrically charged cheeks.

"We can tell you about all sorts of Pokémon you've probably never heard of before," Sylveon proudly claimed.

Snivy's level of interest was overflowing at that point. She lied down on her belly, held her head in her leafy hands, and said, "Start talking." And so, Sylveon told them about the travels of Team Fairy as they went from place to place, hoping that they could meet their idol, Xerneas. She told them about the aesthetic patterns of Vivillon and about friends they had named Swirlix and Spritzee. She told them about how they met their mentioned friend Klefki. Somewhere along the line, she had even mentioned that they met up with some of Eevee's older siblings on recurring occasions. Dedenne felt the need to tell about how Sylveon had mistaken a Sableye and a Carbink for some rare jewels and attempted putting them in their Treasure Bag.

"It was dark!" Sylveon exclaimed. She seemed embarrassed. Everyone who was conscious took a moment to laugh.

"What should my sandwich's epitaph be?" Pidove stopped laughing and asked.


End file.
